


Forestel Family: Hannah, John, and Emerson

by DMJE



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Hannah and John get engaged and married. They have their Daughter. This story is mostly about their daughter.
Relationships: hannah wells and john forstell, hannah wells/John forstell





	1. Chapter 1: Hannah and John get engaged

John and Hannah have been dating for two year and have been living together for the past year.

February 24, 2016  
The day they get engaged

John woke up early and went to make breakfast for Hannah and himself.

After he cooked breakfast he placed it on a tray and put the engagement ring box on the tray also. 

After everything was done he grabbed the tray and carried it upstairs and into their bedroom.

In their bedroom.....

Hannah is laying in bed looking at her emails in her phone when John came into the room.

Hannah looked up to see John standing there with a tray full of breakfast for them to eat.

Hey. Hannah said

Hey. John said

What did I do to deserve this? Hannah asked

I wanted to show you how much I love you. John said

Awe thank you I love you too. Hannah said

She puts her phone down on the bedside table.

John walks over and sits the tray down. He also sits on the bed too.

Hannah goes for the orange juice but sees the ring box.

John what's this? Hannah asked holding the ring box.

Open it. John said

Hannah opens the ring box and sees the engagement ring. 

What? Hannah asked in shock

John grabs Hannah's hands

Hannah Wells, you have made my life in the past two years. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you Hannah Wells do me the honor and marry me? John asked

Yes John I'll marry you. Hannah said

John places the ring on Hannah's ring finger and then kisses her.

I love you so much. John said

I love you so much too. Hannah said

They are breakfast and then spent the day out celebrating their engagement. 


	2. Chapter 2: John and Hannah's wedding day

May 17, 2016   
Wedding Day

Jason Atwood Performed the wedding 

We are gathered here today to witness these two become one. They asked to say their own vows. Jason said

Hannah's vows: John, the past two years of my life with you has been amazing. You understand my job, and love me for who I am. You're smart, dedicated, sexy as hell, caring, kind, and sweet. I couldn't have asked for a better man to become my husband. I cant wait to see what the future holds for us. I cant wait to spend the rest of my life by your side. I love you John. 

John's vows: Hannah, for the past two years have been the best two years of my life. You make me want to be a better man for you. I love how you understand my job. You are smart, sexy, dedicated, caring, sweet, and brave. You are an amazing woman and I'm lucky I get to spend the rest if my life by your side. I cant wait to see what our future is like. I love you Hannah.

They give each other their wedding bands.

By the power vested in me and the District of Columbia I pronounce you husband and wife. John you my kiss your bride. Jason said

John and Hannah share their first kiss as husband and wife. 

Now may I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. John and Hannah Forestel. Jason said

Reception.....

They share their first dance as husband and wife 

They cut the cake

Bride bouquet toss

Garter toss

Guest at the wedding:

Jason 

Tom

Alex

Emily

Aaron

Kimble

Seth

Mike 

Leo

Penny

Chuck


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Forestel

May.... 

Hannah was late with her period. She just thought it was because of the planning of the wedding and the wedding.

Hannah was at work when she really thought about her peroid.

I'm really late. Hannah thought

She knew John was working late so she got off work early and went to the pharmacy and bought the pregnancy test. 

At home....

Hannah goes into the bathroom and takes the test. 

Waits 5 minutes for the results.

5 minutes later....

Test says positive

So she makes a phone call to her doctor and makes and appointment with her OBGYN to confirm the pregnancy before she told John. She didn't want to get his hope's up just in case it was a false positive.

Next day....

Not writing the doctor visit out

After the doctors appointment 

She knew she was pregnant with a little girl and she was 4 months along.  
She didn't know she was that far along. She didn't show any signs she was pregnant. Shes not throwing up or showing.

Hannah heads to the store and buys a shirt for herself and a onesie she was giving John to surprise him with the news.

After buying the stuff she needs she heads home and puts the new shirt on and puts the onesie in a bag so John can open it when he gets home.

John arriving home....

Hey. John said

Hey. Hannah said

How was your day? John asked

It was good. You? Hannah said

It was good, but it's better now. John said

I'm glad your home. Hannah said

Me too. John said

Hannah grabs the bag and hands it to John for him to open.

What's this? John asked

Open it. Hannah said

John opens the bag and pulls the onesie out and reads it. 

John looks at Hannah and smiles.

Are you serious? John asked

Yeah I am. Hannah said

Wow. How far along are you? John asked

4 months due November 10, 2016. Hannah said

How you don't even look pregnant? John asked

Because I'm so fit to be an agent I don't look pregnant. Hannah said

Do you know what were having? John asked

A little girl. Hannah said

Were having a daughter? John asked

We are. Hannah said

Wow. John said

I know. Hannah said

Are you happy? John asked

I'm so happy John you? Hannah said

I'm so happy Hannah. John said

I love you. John said

I love you too. Hannah said

John leans down and kisses Hannah's stomach.

They tell everyone they are having a little girl in November and everyone is excited. 

5 months later......

November 10, 2016

Hannah gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Emerson Rae Forestel at 6:25pm weighting 8lbs 10oz 12 inches long.

Everyone was happy they got to meet Emerson Rae Forestel.

Godparents: Emily and Aaron Shore  
(I made them married)


	4. Chapter 4: Emerson's first birthday

Good morning Emerson Happy Birthday. Hannah and John said 

Da. Ma. Emerson said

Hannah and John looked at each other

Did she just say her first words? John asked

Yeah she did. Hannah said

They hugged her

2 hours later....

Emerson was playing and she took her first steps towards Hannah and John. 

Hannah and John stared at each either.

So she's walking and talking now. Hannah said

Yep she is. She's growing up so fast. John said

Yeah she is. Hannah said

Birthday party at the White House....

What everyone got Emerson

Mike- Toys

Seth- Movies

Emily and Aaron- clothes

The Kirkman Family- clothes and books

Chuck- toy computer

Kimble- doll house

Hannah and John- toys, cloths, books, and movies

After the birthday party and at home....

John carrying a sleeping Emerson.

Do you think she had an amazing birthday today? Hannah asked

I know she did. She got to spend it with her family that loves her so very much. John said

I glad she had an amazing birthday today. Hannah said

Me too lets go put our daughter to bed. John said

Yeah let's go put her to bed. Hannah said

They walk to Emerson's room and lay her her down and tuck her in. 

Hannah and John watch Emerson sleep for a few minutes before turning into their bedroom for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Emerson's first day of school

Emerson let's go. Hannah said

Coming mommy. Emerson said

Emerson came down the stairs.

Hannah and John fixed Emerson breakfast, and Emerson ate.

Then the three of them headed to Emerson's school.

At Emerson's school.......

Be good and have fun mom and I will be here to pick you up later when school is done. John said

Okay. I love you guys. Emerson said

We love you too. Hannah and John said 

Emerson hot out of the car and headed into the school.

John and Hannah watched her head into the school.

John our baby is growing up. Hannah said

I know. Where has the time gone? John said

I don't know. She started school today. Hannah said

Yeah she did. John said

John and Hannah head into work

8 hours later....

Hannah and John picking Emerson up from school.

Emerson got into the car. 

Did you have a good day? Hannah asked

Yes I did. Emerson said

We're glad you had a good day. Let's go get ice cream to celebrate. John said

Yeah. Emerson said 

The Forestel family went and got ice cream to celebrate Emerson first day if school.


	6. Chapter 6:Emerson's reaction to John being shot

Emerson age 13 

John is shot by a guy named Marcus Jackson that he put away for fraud when he was still a field agent.

John was on his way out of the Hoover Building when he beard someone yell his name.

Agent Forestel. Marcus yelled

John turns around to the person yelling his name.

Marcus points his gun at John.

Remember me? Marcus said

Yes I do. I put you away for fraud. John said

Now it's time for you to pay. Marcus said

Marcus please I have a wife and daughter. John begged

Does it look like I care. Marcus said

Marcus then shoots John three times.  
In the chest, stomach, and shoulder.   
John clappuse 

Marcus runs away 

Agents inside heard the gun shots go off so they run outside guns drawn.  
They see the director laying on the ground bleeding so they run over to him.

Director Forestel. Agent Shaw yelled  
The agents put pressure on the gun shot wounds to slow the bleeding down.

Director can you hear me? Agent Shaw asked

Yes. John said

Helps on the way. Do you know who shot you? Agent Shaw asked

Marcus Jackson. Tell my wife and daughter I love them. John said

No you'll tell them yourself. Agent Shaw said

John passes out

Sir wake up. Agent Shaw said

Someone needs to tell Hannah. Agent Alexander said

I will do it. Agent Shaw said 

The ambulance pulled up and paramedics run over to them.

What happened? Paramedic Evan's asked

The director was shot 3 times and was awake and talking but 2 minutes ago he passed out. Agent Shaw said 

John stops breathing

He's not breathing. Agent Alexander yelled as he did CPR on John.

Paramedics intubate John and revive him and load him up into the ambulance.

We're taking him to GW. Paramedic Evan's said

Agent Alexander rode with the director to the hospital.

Agent Shaw gets into the SUV and puts on the lights and sirens and heads to the Forestel family home to tell Hannah what has happened.

At the Forestel home....

Agent Shaw gets out of the vehicle and walks up to the front door and knocks. Hannah answers the door.

Hannah sees Shaw's face and knew something had happened.

Shaw what's wrong? Hannah asked

Hannah I'm sorry to tell you this but your husband has been shot. Shaw said

Oh god. How? Hannah asked

The director was on his way out of the building when he was shot outside the Hoover Building. By a criminal named Marcus Jackson. The director was shot three times one to the chest, stomach, and shoulder. He also hit his head on the cement when he landed after being shot. Myself and Alexander applied pressure until help arrived. When they arrived the director had just passed out. He later stopped breathing so they intubated him and did CPR and revived him. They ambulanced him to GW. I'm here to take you and Emerson to the hospital. Shaw said

Oh my god. No! Hannah cried

I'm sorry Hannah. Wheres Emerson at? Shaw asked

She's at the White House hanging out with the first family. Hannah said

Okay. I'll call mike so he can bring Emerson to the hospital. Shaw said

Shaw what am I going to tell her? Hannah asked

The truth Hannah. Shaw said

Hannah cried

Let's head to the hospital Hannah. Shaw said

Hannah nodded her head and they headed to the SUV and head to the hospital.

In the ambulance....

Paramedic Evan's places more gauze on the gun shot wounds to slow the bleeding down, and keep him alive.

Come on director you need to fight. You have a wife and daughter you need to live for. Please sir do not give up fight. Agent Alexander said

Ambulance arrives at the hospital.....

They unload John and wheel him into the hospital.

Director John Forestel sustained 3 gun shot wounds to the stomach, chest, and shoulder. He fell and his his head possible head trauma. He passed out and has stopped breathing so we intubated him. Paramedic Evan's said

The doctors wheel John into a trauma room.

Hannah and Shaw arrived at the hospital.

Hannah runs inside a d up to the front desk.

I'm looking for John Forestel he is my husband? Hannah said

Ma'am he just arrived so it will be a few before the doctors come and update you on his condition. Nurse Molly said

Hannah nodded her head and went to sit in the waiting room.

Hannah sits in the chair and cry's.

Shaw calls Mike....

M. Agent Ritter 

S. Am I speaking with Mike?

M. Yes. Can I help you?

S. Yes I'm informing you that John Forstell has been shot three times.

M. Oh my god. Will he be okay? 

S. We don't know hes stopped breathing once already. He's critical.

M. What do you need me to do?

S. Bring Emerson to the hospital

M. I will. I'll get her now and bring her there.

S. Okay

They hang up

Mike goes and gets Emerson...

In the oval office with her uncle Tom 

Mike goes into the room

Hey Emerson I need you to come with me please. Mike said

Why uncle Mike? Emberson asked

Because your dad hurt. Mike said

Emerson fell to the ground crying

No. Emerson cried out

Tom mouthed "how bad?"

Mike mouthed "shot three times"

Mike and Tom shared a look 

Emerson follows Mike out of the oval office and down to the SUV and they head to the hospital.

In the trauma room....

We need to take him to surgery. Dr. Montgomery said

I'm going to go up date the family. Dr. Grey said

Doctor Grey left the room and went to update the Forestel family.

They took the John up to the operating room.

In the waiting room.....

Emerson and Mike have just showed up.

Mom. Emerson said

Hannah looks up to see Emerson standing there by Mike.

Oh baby come here. Hannah said

Emerson ran over to her mom's arms and cried.

Momma is it true. Emerson asked

Yeah baby it is. Hannah said with tears running down her face.

Why daddy? Emerson cried

Because a bad guy wanted revenge on your daddy for putting him away. Hannah said

Daddy's gonna be okay right. Emerson asked

Yeah daddy's tough. Hannah said

Dr. Grey walks into the waiting room.

John Forestel family. Dr. Grey said

Yes. Hannah and Emerson said

We've taken Mr. Forestel into surgery into surgery to remove the bullets and repair the damage. Dr. Grey said

Dr. Grey walks out of the waiting room and back to the operating room.

Hannah and Emerson cry.

2 hours later....

John is still in surgery

Emerson try and get some sleep. Hannah said

Mom I don't want to sleep what if dad comes out of surgery while I'm asleep? Emerson asked 

I promise to wake you when the doctor comes out. Hannah said

Okay. Emerson said

Emerson lays her head on her mom's lap and closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

1 hour into Emerson's sleep....

Nightmare

Emerson your dad has been shot. Mike said

Oh god not my daddy no. Emerson fell to the ground and cried

At the hospital

Emerson crying on her mom when the doctor comes out to update them on John's condition.

Mr. Forestel family. Dr. Grey said

Yes. Hannah and Emerson said

I'm sorry to tell you this but Mr. Forestel condition was to severe to save him he passed away 5 minutes ago. Dr. Grey said

No. Hannah and Emerson cried

John's funeral...  
In memory of John Forestel. He was a great husband, father, boss, and friend he will be greatly missed by everyone. His daughter would like to say a few words. Preacher Ross said

My dad was taken from us way to soon. My dad was my life I will miss you so much daddy. I love you. Emerson cried

End nightmare

NO! NO! DADDY COME BACK PLEASE! Emerson cried out in her sleep

Emerson it's just a dream wake up. Hannah shook her daughter shoulder

Emerson shot awake and ran over to the trashcan and threw up.

After throwing up Emerson went over to her mom and cried.

Emerson was crying so hard she went into a state of panic and couldn't calm down by herself.

Why my daddy. Emerson cried

Emerson you got to calm down baby your going to go into a panic attack.

Emerson wouldn't calm down and stated to have a panic attack.

Emerson follow my breathing. Hannah said

Emerson followed her moms breathing and calmed down.

Emerson held onto her mother for comfort because she was still panicking about her dad.

1 hour later....

John is out of surgery.

John's surgeon comes to up date the family.

Mr. Forestel family. Dr. Montgomery said 

Hannah and Emerson stand up.

He sustained a gun shot wound to the stomach, chest, and shoulder we have removed the bullets and repaired the damage. He did however hit his head when falling to the ground and has received a concussion that has put him in a coma. Dr. Montgomery said 

When will he wake up? Hannah asked

That's up to him when he decides to wake up.

Emerson and Hannah start to cry.

Can we see him? Emerson asked

Yes. Follow me. Dr. Montgomery said

Hannah and Emerson follow the doctor to John's room.

In John's hospital room....

Hannah and Emerson walk into the room.

Hannah hates to see her husband unconscious and hurt in a hospital bed.

Emerson is broader lined from having another panic attack from just seeing her dad in the hospital bed.

Daddy please you have to wake up please. I need you. Emerson cried into her dads good shoulder. 

John listen to our daughter fight and wake up we need you. Hannah said crying holding his hand.

1 into john being in the hospital....

John continued to stay unconscious.

Emerson slipped into depression because her dad wasn't waking up. Hannah had to get Emerson help for the depression and panic attacks. Emerson wasn't eating and sleeping. Emerson also didn't leave the hospital room afraid something would happen to her dad.

When Emerson did sleep it was only for an hour and she would wake up screaming because she dreamed her dad died and then went to throw up. 

Emerson was dangerously thin because of the weight she was losing and she had dark bags under her eyes because of the lack of sleep. 

Hannah slept some, she made sure Emerson was being watched carefully. 

Hannah knew if something happened to John she would more than likely lose her daughter also, and then she would lose herself. 

Hannah and Emerson Talk....

Emerson. Hannah said

Yeah mom? Emerson asked 

You need to eat and get some sleep. Hannah said

I'm not hungry or tried. I'm fine mom. Emerson said 

You need to try. Hannah said

Okay. Emerson said

Hannah handed her a sandwich to eat. Emerson took 3 bites and was done eating.

Your already done. Hannah said

Yeah. I'm good. Emerson said

Okay try to get some sleep. Hannah said

Mom what if I dream? Emerson asked

I'll be here to comfort you I promise. Hannah said

Emerson nodded and laid her head on the cot in the room and tried to get some sleep.

1 hour later....

Nightmare:

Emerson in your dad was shot. Mike said

Emerson cried and fell to the ground.

At the hospital

I'm so sorry for your loss we did everything we could but the injuries he sustained were to serve he passed away. Dr. Montgomery said 

Hannah caught her daughter as she fell to the ground crying.

No. Emerson cried

At the funeral:  
John Forestel was a great man he will be so very much missed by everyone. His daughter would like to say a few words. Preacher Ross said

My dad was mine and my mom's life. He will be so very much missed by us. He died way too soon. I love you daddy and I miss you so much already. Emerson cried

End nightmare

No daddy come back please. Emerson cried out 

Emerson wake up. Hannah said

Emerson wakes up and runs to throw up. 

Emerson is crying and goes into a panic attack so Hannah gave Emerson her anxiety pills her therapist prescribed her to take.  
Emerson calmed down.

I want daddy to wake up mommy. I need him to wake up. I'm scared he's never gonna wake up. Emerson cried into her mom's chest.

Hannah soothed her daughter.

He's gonna wake up baby. Hannah said

Agent Shaw and Alexander caught Marcus Jackson and arrested him for attempted murder.

1 weeks later...

2 weeks after John's surgery......

John open his eyes he looks down and sees his daughter is laying her head on his bed. So he makes his fingers through her hair.

Emerson felt someone move their fingers through her hair she was thinking it was her mom but it wasn't she shot her head up and look at her dad.

Emerson was in shock to see her dad awake to say anything.

John was in shock to see his daughter look like death had warmed over on her.

Mom. Emerson said

Yeah Emerson? Hannah said

Dads eyes are open right. You see it to. Emerson asked her mom in shock

Hannah looked at John and saw he was awake.

Yeah honey he is I promise. Hannah said

Emerson had tears in her eyes.

Daddy. Emerson said

Hey baby girl. John said

It's really good to hear your voice again. Hannah and Emerson said 

Hannah went to get John's doctor to tell them he was awake. 

Hannah comes back into the room

Dr. Montgomery walks into the room.

It's nice to see you awake now Mr. Forestel. Dr. Montgomery said 

John please. What's the damage? How long have I been out? John said

Hannah saw Emerson flinch and shot her mom a panic look and before anyone knew it Hannah nodded at her and Emerson bolted from the room crying and breathing heavy.

John you substained three guns shot wounds to the chest, stomach, and shoulder you had surgery 2 weeks ago to repair the damage and remove the bullets. You also hit your head which gave you a severe concussion and you've been in a coma for the past two weeks. Dr. Montgomery said 

How long am I here for and off work? John asked

You will be here for at least a week and off work for 8 weeks. Dr. Montgomery said 

Dr. Montgomery left the room

John looked at Hannah and saw the tears in her eyes.

Hannah come here. John said

Hannah walked over to her husband and sat on the bed and kissed him and grabbed his hand.

It's really good to have you awake. Hannah said as tears slid down her cheeks.

Hey I'm fine I promise. John said

John that was a close call really close. Hannah said

I know. I'm going to be okay. John said

I know. Hannah said

I love you. John said

I love you too. Hannah said

Hannah knew what the next question was going to be.

Hannah way did Emerson run from the room and look like death warmed over on her? John asked 

Because Emerson didn't want to hear the first words the doctor told us after your surgery. John you have to know Emerson has bad a rough past 2 weeks. Shes been having nightmares and panic attacks. Shes been seeing a therapist for her depression and panic attack. Her doctor put her on anxiety medication to help. Shes sleeping because she doesn't want to have the nightmares barely gets an hour of sleep. Shes barely eating losing so much weight in the past two weeks. She doesn't leave this room because shes afraid if she does something might happen to you. Shes been through something traumatizing John it's going to take her a while to recover from this. So don't be alarmed if she comes back in here and cry's on you shes been doing that the past two weeks. Losing you would have probably her and me too. Shes sat by your side begging for you to wake up and be okay. Hannah said

Emerson has been through all this in the past 2 weeks? John asked

Yes. Very stressful two weeks of my life. Hannah said 

I'm sorry you guys had to go through this. John said

You didn't ask to be shot John and be in a coma for 2 weeks. Hannah said

I know. Where is she at? John asked

Out in the hallway probably having a panic attack. Hannah said

Go to her calm her down and bring her back to me please. John said

I will. Hannah said

Hannah goes into the hallway and sees Emerson on the ground breathing heavy with her head between her knees crying.

Emerson sweet girl calm down. Hannah said as she hands her the medicine. 

Emerson takes the medicine and she slowly calms down. 

After Hannah knows Emerson wont have another panic attack she takes her back into the room.

All Emerson is doing is crying.

Emerson runs over to her dad and cry's into him.

Hey Emerson baby girl I'm okay I promise calm down. John said

Emerson stops crying she just cuddles into her dad. 

Hannah goes and gets Emerson something to eat.

Hannah comes back and hands the food to Emerson. But Emerson is not eating it.

Hey baby girl you need to eat please. John said

Emerson shakes her head no.

Can you date least take a few bites for me please? John asked

Emerson eats most of it which is progress in the last 2 weeks. Which makes Hannah happy. 

Hannah and John share a look.

20 mintues later....

John could tell Emerson was fighting sleep.

Hey baby girl lay your head down. John said

Emerson layed her head down on her dad and was out like a light.

John and Hannah look at her.

Does she normally go down that fast. John asked 

No it takes her a while. Might be because your finally awake. Hannah said

Might be. John said

Hannah knew when the hour of sleep marked she would be waking her daughter from a nightmare. And then giving her the medicine to calm her down from the panic attack.

1 hour later....

Nightmare:

Emerson your dad was shot. Mike said

Emerson cried and fell to the ground.

At the hospital

I'm so sorry for your loss we did everything we could but the injuries he sustained were to serve he passed away. Dr. Montgomery said 

Hannah caught her daughter as she fell to the ground crying.

No. Emerson cried

At the funeral:  
John Forestel was a great man he will be so very much missed by everyone. His daughter would like to say a few words. Preacher Ross said

My dad was mine and my mom's life. He will be so very much missed by us. He died way too soon. I love you daddy and I miss you so much already. Emerson cried

End nightmare

Emerson starts to shake

No daddy come back please. Emerson cried out 

John looked at Hannah as she stands and wakes over to their daughter.

Emerson it's okay it's just a nightmare come on wake up. It's okay daddy fine. I promise. Hannah said

Emerson flew up and out of the bed and into the bathroom to throw up. 

Dies that happen everytime? John asked

Yeah it does. Hannah said

Emerson comes out if the bathroom breathing heavy and crying. Hannah takes the medicine to her and hands it to Emerson to take and she takes it. Emerson calms down. 

Emerson walked back over to her dad and climbs into bed with him.

I'm fine baby girl. John said 

Emerson nods her head and cuddles with her dad.

Few weeks later...

In Emerson's therapist office

So tell me about your dad being shit how did it make you feel? Dr. Miller asked

I felt like I was losing apart of myself, not knowing when he was in the coma or when he was going to wake up from it. My world almost got shattered in that moment when I was told he was shot. Losing my dad would have sent me down a very dark path. I'm terrified to let my dad out if my sight afraid something's going to happen to him. I know he's safe and my mom's not going to let anything happen to him, but there a chance I might lose both of them to the job and that scares me. I still have the nightmares, and I still have the panic attacks. Emerson said

How do you cope? Dr. Miller asked

I talk to my parents. Emerson said

How do you feel about your dad returning back to work? Dr. Miller asked

I'm scared. I don't want him to go back. Emerson said

I know your scared but he has to return to work. Dr. Miller said 

I know. Emerson said

1 week later....

Dad can I go with you to work today? Emerson asked

Emerson you have to go back to school. John said

He knew why she didn't want to go back. He knew she was scared still. 

Why? John asked

I'm scared daddy. Emerson said

I'm gonna be fine I promise. John said

Don't make promise you know you wont be able to keep. Emerson cried

Oh kiddo. I'm always trying to make home to you everyday. John said

Dad the last time you were at the Hoover you almost died. Emerson cried

Emerson I know your scared. But I have to go back to work. I cant just not go back to work. Plus your mom will be there. John said

I know. I just don't want to lose either of you I cant. Emerson said

Emerson come here. John said

Emerson walked over to her dad and into his arms. 

I'll make you a deal you go back to school and we will have ice cream and movie night Forestel family style okay.

Okay. Emerson said

Hannah and John went to work and Emerson went to school.

Emerson at school....

Hey Emerson what's it like to have your dad shot? Brad the bully asked

Heard he put a man in jail for something he didn't do. Brad yelled

The words went on all morning and finally Emerson had enough and called her uncle Chuck to come pick her up.

Phone call  
C. Emerson What's wrong?  
E. Uncle Chuck can you come get me?   
C. Em what happened?  
E. Brad aka the bully brought up dads shooting. I can't be here anymore. I want my daddy.   
C. Okay I'm on my way.   
E. Okay.  
They hang up

Chuck arrives at the school and tells the principal what Brad Jacobson did to his niece and the principal said he would handle Brad. Chuck picked Emerson up and took her to her dad. 

At the Hoover....

Emerson had tears running down her cheeks.

Emerson walks tight up and into her dads office.

John sees her 

Emerson what are you doing here? Schools not over yet. John said

Brad Jacobson brought up your shooting all morning and I couldn't deal with it anymore so I had uncle Chuck come get me. I count stand it anymore daddy I couldn't. Emerson cried

I'm so sorry you had to go through that come here. John said

Emerson walked over to her dad and into his arms and she cried until she fell asleep.

John went and layed her down on his coach and covered her up.

Hannah walked into his office and saw their daughter asleep on his office couch.

John what's Emerson doing here? Hannah asked

Apparently a kid named Brad Jacobson was asking her how it felt to almost lose me. John said

There's got to be more to that story John. Hannah said

I know which is why I'm going to go see Chuck and ask him. John said

I'll come too. Hannah said

Both parents head to their friends office to ask what happened at Emerson's school.

In Chuck's office.....

Hey Chuck what happened at Emerson's school? Hannah asked

A bully named Brad Jacobson was asking her how if felt to have her dad shot and almost die. He also tried saying that the director wrongfully accused the man of a criminal we have proof that he committed. So I told the principal what was going on and he is handling it. And I brought Emerson here. Chuck said

Thanks for doing that chuck. John said 

Your welcome. Chuck said

Hannah and John took their daughter home and had a movie and ice cream Forestel family night. 

After 3 more weeks Emerson was able to handle her dad back at work and she could handle school. Shes still taking her anxiety medication. She will ways worry about her parents when they are at work.


	7. Chapter 7: Emerson's High School graduation

Emerson age 18 years old

Graduates from Benjamin Banneker High School.

The princle calls everyone's name.

Please help me introduce to you our valdictorean Emerson Rae Forestel. Principle Brown said

Emerson walks up to the podium 

Before I start my speech I want to think my parents Hannah and John Forestel. My aunts Kimble, Alex, and Emily. My uncles Aaron, Mike, Chuck, Seth, Tom, and Jason. My cousins Leo and Penny without you guys as my role models I wouldnt be here today.   
I'm announcing I will be attending George Wasington University and double majoring in criminal justice, and political science.  
  
Speech: Good morning parents, families, faculty, and most of all graduating class of 2034. Almost exactly 4 years ago I remember leaving my middle school class for the last time and heading into the exciting and sometimes scary world of high school. I know a lot of you were nervous,though you wont admit it now. High school can be intimidating, for sure. But it can be also the best place for growth. If you didn't spend all your time updating your facebook status or tweeting about your weekend plans or even if you did you had the opportunity to meet and mingle with thousands of other students. You got the chance to share ideas, passions, and strengths.   
As I made climbed up my way through the ranks from lower class man to upper class man it became clear that my classmates were compassionate, upbeat, curious, respectful, and highly talented people.   
We have been given such rich opportunities in a safe and happy environment, and for that reason I believe that we can overcome any obstacle. And we should because if we don't, we are wasting our potential. It is time to set goals for your future. Congratulations class of 2034 we did it. Emerson said

After the graduation ceremony and Emerson's party....

Congrats Em. Leo said  
Thanks Leo. Emerson said

Hey Emerson congrats. Penny said  
Thanks Penny. Emerson said

I'm so proud of you. Aunt Alex said  
Thanks Aunt Alex. Emerson said

Congrats amazing speech. Aunt Emily said  
Thanks Aunt Emily. Emerson said

So George Washington University. Thought you would get out of D.C. by now. I'm proud of you.  
Uncle Aaron said  
Nope I love it to much plus this home it's where my family is at and thanks Uncle Aaron. Emerson said

I'm very proud of you Emerson. Uncle Seth said  
Thanks Uncle Seth. Emerson said

I'm proud of you Emerson Rae your gonna go so far in life. Uncle Tom said  
Thanks Uncle Tom. Emerson said

I've watched you grow up into an amazing woman Emerson Rae. I'm so very proud you. Uncle Mike said  
Thanks Uncle Mike. Emerson said

You are so your parents daughter so very dedicated. I'm so very proud of you. Congrats. Uncle Chuck said  
Thanks Uncle Chuck. Emerson said

You will do an amazing job in whatever you set your mind to. Congratulations Emerson. Aunt Kimble said  
Thanks Aunt Kimble. Emerson said

Emerson Rae hard to believe you graduated high school baby. I am so very proud of you. Emerson you are an amazing woman. You will go far in life. I'm so very proud to be your mom. Hannah said with tears in her eyes  
Thanks momma. You have been the best role model I could ask for if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be half the woman i am without you. Emerson said

Emerson Rae Forestel you are the apple of my eye. You are so much your mother and I combined. Your smart, caring, dedicated, and know what your going to do in life. Your the best thing that's happened to me besides your mom. I'm having a hard time believing my baby girls already grown up. I'm so very happy for you and so very proud of you. John said with tears in his eyes  
Thanks daddy. You've showed me how to be the woman I now am. You've made.me compassionate, smart, and dedicated. If it wasn't for you a d mom I wouldn't be where I am now. Emerson said

Emerson hugged her parents


	8. Chapter 8: Emerson's done with college and joins the FBI

No one knows that Emerson joined the FBI.

After Emerson got done with college she applied to join the FBI and didn't say anything to her family until she got the word that she had been accepted into the FBI Academy.

Telling her family the news...

I have an announcement to make. Emerson said

What is it? Everyone asked

I've been accepted into the FBI Academy. Emerson said

Oh my god. Everyone said

Hannah and John pulled her aside.

Emerson why did you not tell us you were joining the FBI? John asked

Because I asked Jason to sign off on the paper work I wanted the fair chance of getting without my dad signing off on it. Plus I didn't want to day anything to anyone until i knew i got in. Emerson said

Oh. Were so very proud of you. Hannah said

Thanks guys. Emerson said

2 months later..... 

Emerson heads to Quantico, Virginia for the FBI Academy.

20 weeks later....  
FBI Academy Graduation

Emerson's family was there to see her graduate the academy.

Hannah and John called Emerson name together 

Special agent Emerson Forestel. Hannah and John said

Emerson walked on stage 

Grabbed her badge from her parents and shakes their hands.

After the graduation ceremony 

Every family member hugged her and told her congratulations.

Hannah and John pulled her into their arms and hugged her and cried that their baby was now an FBI agent. 

Emerson got placed to work in the BAU with Hotchner's Team.


	9. Chapter 9: Emerson getting hurt

Emerson and the BAU team were in Washington D.C. taking down a serial killer when agent Foreatel was hurt.

During the take down....

Agent Forestel, Morgan, and Prentiss with me at the front door. Agent Rossi, Jaueru, Reid take the back door. Hotch said

Everyone got into place

On 3. 1,2,3. Hotch said

Everyone entered 

Derek and Emerson went upstairs and all hell breaks loose.

The unsub open fires on them and shoots Emerson and Derek shoot him.

Emerson. Derek yelled running over to her.

The unsub shit her 4 time and they went through her vest.

Derek applies pressure.

Agent Forestel down. I repeat sent Forestel is done. Derek yelled in his mic

The team ran upstairs

Reid, JJ, and Emily helps Derek apply pressure on her wounds.

Rossi calls for the medics.

Morgan what happened? Hotch asked

We were coming up the stairs and clearing the room when the unsub open fired on us hitting Emerson 4 times. Derek said

Medic arrive....

What happened? Medic Rose asked

We were taking down an unsub and agent Forestel was shot 4 times. Derek said

Medics work on Emerson to try and get her stable.

She's crashing. Medic Blake yelled

Everyone on the team was crying

The medic do CPR and shock her to try to bring her back.

They also intubated her.

They get Emerson back and put her on the streacher and take her to the ambulance.

I'm riding with her. Derek said

Okay I'm warning now you need to get her family to the hospital it's not looking good right now. Medic Rose said

They load Emerson into the ambulance and rush her to GW.

I'm going to tell the director and his wife at the Hoover everyone else to the hospital. Reid and JJ one of you call Henry let him know what's going on. Hotch said

Everyone nodded and did what they were told to do.

In the ambulance...

Emerson coded 2 more times before they arrived at the hospital.

At the Hoover...

Hotch was dreading telling his boss and his wife their daughter was shot and it wasnt looking good for her.

Hotch walks into the buliding and up to the directors office.

In John's office...

Sir. Hotch said

Agent Hotchner how may I help you? John asked

Director can you have agent Forestel come in here too please. Hotch asked

Why? John asked

Sir it's better for both of you to here this together. Hotch said

Okay. John said

John calls Hannah

H. Hey  
J. Can you come into my office  
H. Why?  
J. Agent Hotchner is in my office and wants to talk us  
H. Okay I'll be right there  
J. Okay  
They hang up

Hannah walks into John's office...

Agent Hotchner what's up? Hannaj asked

I'm sorry to inform you Emerson has been shot. It's not looking good. Hotch said

What? How? Hannah and John cried

Hannah grabbed John's hand

We were taking down an unsub when he shot at Morgan and your daughter. He shot her four time. Hotch said

Was she wearing her vest? John asked

Yes she was the bullets went through her vest. Hotch said

Oh my god no. Hannah and John cried

I'm here to take you guys to the hospital. Hotch said

All three head to the SUV and head to the hospital.

Ambulance arrived at GW....

Agent Forestel substained 4 gun shot wounds to the Stomach, chest, shoulder, and thigh. Has coded three times and has been intubated. Medic Rose said

Get her to a trauma room and have an OR ready were going in hot after this. Dr. Moore ordered

Derek went to go in with Emerson but was stopped.

Sir you cant go in there. Nurse Rylin said

Derek nodded and headed to the waiting room.

The rest of team arrive at the hospital. 

Reid calls Henry....  
H. Dad  
R. So it's about Emerson   
H. What's wrong?  
R. Shes been shot  
H. How bad?  
R. She was shot 4 times.its not looking good  
H. Oh god. Dad I'm on my way  
R. See you soon  
H. See you soon  
They hang up

Hannah, John, and Hotch arrive...

Hannah and John walk over to Derek

How bad? Hannaj asked

She was shot to the stomach, shoulder, chest, and thigh their rushing her to the OR. Derek said

Oh god. Hannah and john said as they grabbed onto each other

John then goes and calls the rest of the family to tell them to get to the hospital Emerson been shot and is going into surgery.

Soon Mike, Seth, Emily Shore, Aaron Shore, Tom, Alex, Leo, Penny, Kimble, Chuck, Jason show up to the hospital to wait on the news about Emberson.

Everyone is either crying or pacing.

A nurse comes out to tell them they took Emerson into surgery.

Henry, Jack, Evelyn, Michael, Hank, and Penelope show up.

Mom. Henry said

Henry. JJ said

How is she? Henry asked

They rushed her into surgery we don't know how long it will take. JJ said

I asked her to marry me last night she said yes. We were going to tell everyone when we go together this weekend. Henry cried

What. Everyone said

Were getting married. Henry said

Congrats. That's amazing news we will celebrate when Emerson's awake from surgery. Hannah said

It is amazing new. Everyone said

It is. I need her to wake up  
Henry said

She will. John said

5 hours later.....

Dr. Moore comes to update the family.

Agent Forestel family. Dr. Moore said

Yes. Everyone said

Agent Forestel is going to make a full recovery we repaired the damage. Shes in the presidential suite room 2104. Dr. Moore said

Thank you. Everyone said

They head up to her room

In Emerson's room.....

3 hours later after Emersonssurgery

Emerson wakes up

Mmm. Emerson moans 

Emerson. John said

Hi dad. Emerson said

You scared us all. Hannah said

I did? Emerson said

Yes. Everyone said

You forgot to duck. Henry said

Hey you. Emerson said

Henry puts the engagement ring on Emerson's finger.

Emerson freaks out

They know Emerson. Henry said

Surprise. Emerson said

Everyone laughed

Everyone looked worried still

Guys I'm fine. Emerson said

Your not fine. Everyone said

Wow aren't there regulation for visitors how did you guys swing this? Emerson asked

Helps when your uncle was president. Uncle Tom said

Everyone laughed

Also helps when your parents are the director and deputy director of the FBI. John said 

And when you work for the FBI too. Hannah said 

True. Emerson said

12 weeks later....

Emerson made a full recovery and she returned back to work.

Emerson and Henry started to plan their wedding.

Henry's job forgot to say is a prosecutor.


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding and twins

Wedding is at Rossi's House.....

John walks Emerson down the isle to Henry. 

Take good care of her Henry. John said

I will sir. Henry said

John hands Emerson over to Henry and went to sit by Hannah.

We are gathered here today to witness these to become husband and wife. They have asked to say their own vows. Rossi said

Emerson vows: Henry I love you with all my heart. You make my life complete. I love you so very much. I cant wait to see what the future brings us. 

Henry's vows: Emerson you make my life whole. I love you so much. I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I cant wait ti see what happens in the future.

They put each other wedding bands on.

By the power vested in me and the state of Virginia I pronounce you husband and wife. Henry you may kiss your bride. Rossi said

Henry kisses Emerson 

Best husband gets promoted to daddy of twins. 1 boy and 1 girl. Emerson whispers in his ear. 

Really? Henry whispers back

Yes. Emerson whispers

How far along? Henry whispers

4 months. Emerson whispers

Wedding reception....

They share their first dance as husband and wife.

They cut the cake

They do the flower bouquet toss and the garter toss.

We have and announcement to make. Emerson said

Everyone stares at the newly married couple

We will be have twins in 5 months a boy and a girl. Henry said

Really? Everyone said

Yes. Emerson said

Congratulations. Everyone said

Wedding guest list:

Aaron Hotchner   
Emily Hotchner   
Jack Hotchner   
Evelyn Hotchner   
Alex Kirkman  
Tom Kirkman   
Leo Kirkman  
Penny Kirkman  
Kimble Hookstraten   
Mike Ritter  
Chuck Russink  
Emily Rhodes-Shore   
Aaron Shore  
Seth Wright  
Hannah Forestel  
John Forestel  
Jason Atwood  
JJ Reid  
Spencer Reid  
Michael Reid  
Derek Morgan  
Penelope Morgan  
Hank Morgan  
Dave Rossi

5 months later...

Emerson gave birth to two healthy babies.

Roslyn Hannah Jennifer Forestel-Reid born at 6:21am on July 8, 2041  
Weighing 6lbs 8oz 12inches long

Jonathan Spencer Forestel-Reid aka little Spence or little John born at 6:57am on July 8, 2041   
Weighing 6lbs 7oz 11inches long

Emerson later became Director Forestel-Reid of the FBI and Henry became a federal Prosecutor.

The twins were happy to be spoiled by their famy.

Family members names:

Hannah- nana  
John- papa  
JJ- gigi  
Spencer- pops  
Emily H.- aunty emily  
Aaron H.- uncle hotch  
Jack- cousin  
Michael- uncle mikey  
Evelyn- cousin  
Mike- uncle mike   
Tom- uncle tom  
Alex- aunt alex  
Leo- cousin  
Penny- cousin  
Seth- uncle seth  
Kimble- aunt kimble  
Chuck- uncle chuck  
Dave- grandpa dave  
Penelope- aunt pen  
Derek- uncle derek  
Hank- cousin

Roslyn Hannah Jennifer Forestel-Reid on the right and Jonathan Spencer Forestel-Reid on the left.

THE END!!!!


End file.
